The benefits of weight lifting exercises in terms of building and maintaining strength, body toning, and general health and endurance, are well known. Free weights are frequently used. Free weights include barbells and hand weights known as dumbbells. The classic dumbbell is a weight exercise device with a short hand grip or bar connected to weights at either end. The dumbbell is meant for use with a single hand. The weight is usually fixed but is sometimes adjustable through addition or subtraction of increments of weight. A dumbbell inventory typically includes pairs of dumbbells of various weights ranging from one to twenty pounds or more. Another type of dumbbell is the block style dumbbell of the type sold under the trademark Powerblock(copyright).
Weight training machines are frequently used in addition to, or instead of, free weights. The weight training machine safely mimics, to some extent, barbell-type weight lifting. It also permits the user to engage in types of weight resistance exercises not available through the use of free weights alone. The xe2x80x9cweightxe2x80x9d resistance of the machine is provided by means of a stack of weights, springs, elastic bands, shock absorbers, or even the user""s own body weight.
The preferred resistance structure for such machines is weights. These take the form of several hundred pounds of stacked weights that are dedicated to the singular purpose of providing resistance for the weight training machine. The weights are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the remainder of the machine. This makes the machine heavy and hard to move. The weight increments are relatively large, whereby a user may tend to overload, which can lead to injury. The weights add to the expense of the machine, even while an inventory of dumbbell weights may be available. The machine weights can contribute to stress on the floor or other supporting surface.
The other resistance means indicated are generally less desirable than weights but are preferred where either cost and/or weight are factors. For example, in home units, cost is generally considered a factor to the purchaser, and weight becomes a factor in shipping the unit and in subsequent storage by the user. Elastic bands wear out. Springs will fatigue. As is the case with a spring, the resistance offered by an elastic band is not constant but varies proportionate to the amount of deflection. Adjustment ability is limited.
The invention pertains to a weight lifting exercise machine that employs dumbbells for the weight resistance and for incremental weight adjustment. Dumbbells are particularly suitable. They are often available at the exercise location for free weight exercise use, typically in equal weight pairs. Typically the weight range of dumbbells is three pounds to one hundred pounds, although it can be more. The use of dumbbells or other hand weights on the weight lifting machine of the invention eliminates the need for a separate stock of dedicated machine weights.
The weight lifting machine includes an overall frame that stands on the floor, and at least one upright support post or guide rail. A dumbbell weight carrier is assembled to the guide rail for up and down movement. The carrier includes one or more receptacles to engage the dumbbells, and a carriage connected to the receptacles for movement on the guide rail. Dumbbells can be loaded and unloaded on the dumbbell carrier. The carrier can be connected to a cable, such as a wire rope, a chain or combination thereof. The other end of the cable is connected to a weight handle to be engaged by the exercising person in lifting or lowering the carrier against gravity. Depending on the configuration of the machine, the weight handle is engaged by the hands, feet, legs or the like, to accomplish an exercise routine. In doing so, the weight carrier is lifted and lowered along the guide rail.
In one form of the invention, the weight handle is connected to the carrier through a pulley system of one or more pulleys that conveniently position the weight handle relative to the user, for example, proximate a bench. The carrier will typically be adapted to carry dumbbells and have a bracket to receive and hold a plurality of dumbbells. There may be one or more dumbbell carriers that move on one or more guide rails. A second weight handle may be connected to the carrier for versatility of the machine.
The weight lifting machine can include a bench to support the user, lying or sitting, while engaging the weight handle in a pulling action against the weight resistance. The bench can optionally be pivotally connected to the machine frame so as to be folded into the overall frame of the machine during non-use to save room. In another form of the invention, the user engaging the weight handle lifts against the weight resistance, as when doing squats or military presses.